


Fuck it up Kara!

by Celestial_Cryptid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Mating, Mating Bites, Possessive Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, omega Mon el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cryptid/pseuds/Celestial_Cryptid
Summary: this is a remix of The Gift of Choice by handlewithkarai changed some words and plot pointsi have a personal opinion that alphas, male or female, have PP'somega males still have PP's but not so much for fucking
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Kudos: 9





	Fuck it up Kara!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gift of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075589) by [handlewithkara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara). 



Kara dropped her purse on the table and sank down on her couch. Could it be? A male, straight omega? The stranger’s scent, there was no mistaking it. He had to be an omega. And when Alex had pulled away the blanket, there was also no doubt that he wasn’t built the way most omegas were built.

In her time on earth, she had resigned herself that she would likely lead a life of solitude, as the dutiful caretaker of this world. She envied Kal-El his peaceful beta life, but her own designation had never been in doubt. Sure, she had received offers, but not only was the scent of earthling omegas strange to her nose, she felt she couldn’t in good conscience share her life with one when she was unsure that she could control herself during a heat. And so she preferred to walk her path with her friends and family. Content with that and her duty.

It just never felt like there had even been another option.

Kara rose and rifled through her books. Tucked between an Oxford dictionary and a Weir’s “Guide to Journalistic Ethics” sat a lone dog-eared paperback. “Me and my straight omega. An autobiography by Anne-Marie Mailor”. Kara remembered reading it as a teenager, under the covers with bated breath. Straight, male omegas were a point of much contention. Some insisted that they didn’t exist at all and even if they did, that they just hadn’t properly been broken in yet. Mailor’s book had caused a huge scandal when it came out. As a triple A box office diva of the black-and-white era, famous for her alabaster teint and dark eyes, Mailor had doled out the praise for her unnamed lover and husband.

A straight male omega, a creature custom-built for the needs and pleasures of a curious female alpha. Sweet smelling, with a pleasant, adoring personality. Built like female omegas minus the breasts, and, as Mailor assured, mentally incapable of reaching climax without their alpha’s permission, ensuring they could go on forever and ever, as long as it pleased the alpha. Kara strode back to the couch, book in hand. She flipped through the well-worn pages. Falling back unto the couch, her hand slipped between her legs as she went over the paragraphs that she had been obsessed with as a teenager.

No. Kara closed the book and put it away again. She had to be reasonable. This was reality, not fiction, not the probably embellished biography of a silver screen diva. She and the stranger hadn’t even exchanged words yet. Kara rubbed her temple. The crest. The crest on his pod made her hopeful. He had to be Kryptonian. And he was an omega. Yes, on Earth most male omegas chose male partners. It created an imbalance, where female omegas went for either men or women, but male omegas overwhelmingly chose male partners. Be it out of genuine preference, or because they were considered not satisfactory enough for female alphas or vice versa. Even for humans, life as a female alpha could be lonely.

Kara often felt self-conscious over her preference for men. Often wondering how much of it was truly her and how much of it was her upbringing on Krypton, a place that wasn’t part of this strange Terran system. As a child she had even assumed that she wouldn’t manifest at all, but that wasn’t how it had worked out. This planet had a strange effect on its inhabitants, including the aliens that lived here. One day in high school, she had just known. Known what she was. From everything she had read, it wasn’t the same for her as it was for most humans.

And now?

Could it be a beautiful, male, Kryptonian omega just for her? Kara raised her arm and looked at the back of her hand, remembering the spark she had felt when she had touched his pod as it fell from the sky. No, it was ridiculous. Things couldn’t be this easy. She caressed her lips with her fingertips, lost in thought. But what if they could be? Maybe it was Rao’s wish for her to be with this strange, exotic omega male. Maybe this was her chance.

Her guts suddenly clenched up in icy fear. What if somebody, what if another alpha got to him first? Kara swallowed hard. It might be madness to dare to believe, but could she really afford not to act?

*

She tiptoed into his room. A dim spotlight lit up his sleeping form. Kara sucked in a deep breath. The sight of him calmed her. It had to be his scent too. He would be alright. He had to be. They might not have figured out yet what was wrong with him, but they would. How could it be any other way?

Her eyes roamed over his naked chest, as she quietly slipped into the seat next to him. Kara had to force her hand into her lap to control the itch to touch his face. Her heart throbbed at the thought that her face would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Already his sweet alluring scent permeated the room, filled her nostrils.

Kara prided herself on being the disciplined kind of alpha, the kind who wielded their natural authority responsibly, but seeing him like this, she could feel her hunger grow. It didn’t change her mind in regards to it being every alpha’s responsibility to keep their inner beast in check, but looking at his unclaimed exotic form, for the first time she felt the gnawing inside of herself. Maybe she had failed to appreciate the kind of temptations humans dealt with when faced with omegas of their kin.

It would be so perfect with him. His sweet spirit would calm the hunger his scent was causing her. The warmth of his body would provide her a home to rest her head upon. He would take care of their children and they’d be beautiful. She couldn’t wait to tell him.

“I know what it's like to be a stranger on this planet,” she whispered. “So when you wake up, I'll be here for you. So you never know what it's like to be alone.” And when you are awake, we’ll talk, and we’ll see where Rao’s wisdom will take us.

*

Kara paced back and forth, chewing down on her nails. Why was this taking so long? Didn’t they understand? He was out there, alone, without help. “We have to find him! He must have been so frightened. He must be trying to contact Krypton.”

Winn swiveled around in his chair.

“Actually, no. He did not dial Krypton.”

Kara stopped. “What do you mean? Where is the signal going to then?

“Well, according to these very cool DEO star charts, he beamed a signal directly at a planet called, uh, Dac, Daxam.”

Kara froze.

No. No. Nonononononono. Anything but that. Anything but Daxam.

Alex shot her a worried look. “Kara? You okay? Can you explain…”

“I have to go.”

*

She nearly had to drag him out of the bar by his ear.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in trouble.”

“You shouldn't have been out there. You hurt somebody. You could have been hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t understand. I’ll be more careful next time. More aware of my strength.”

“Next time? You, you need to stop doing this?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Just… this! The way you act. Bad things could happen.”

“Like what?”

“People will make assumptions about you. And not just you, but also everybody who is like you.”

“Like other aliens?”

“Among other things. You shouldn’t be out alone. In fact, I think you shouldn’t be out at all. At least not till we have a way to get this, to get you under control.”

“You know how to control your strength. So teach me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?”

Kara fought the urge to take his hand and sit him down like a little child. “Have you noticed anything different? Since coming here, I mean.”

“You mean other than everything?”

“I’m talking about … physical changes. A higher sensitivity maybe. Or new smells you aren’t familiar with.”

Mon-El smiled wolfishly. “So that’s what you’re talking about.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not from Krypton. I don’t have a problem with lots of people wanting to have sex with me.”

“Well, “ she warned. “You should be more careful. This isn’t Daxam. Things work differently here. If you aren’t careful, you might end up doing things that you’ll regret.”

“You keep making these strange comments, why won’t you just tell me what your problem is.”

Kara’s face turned red. “It’s not my problem,” she growled. “It might be your problem though, if you are not careful.”

Mon-El crossed his arms and stared her down. Kara threw her hands in the air in frustration. “You might get mated, by accident. Is that what you want? To not have a choice in who your partner is for the rest of your life?”

“Whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?”

“You are an unbonded omega. Like I said, people will make… assumptions.“

He stared at her blankly. Kara threw her hands up in the air. “Fine!” she yelled. “Have somebody else explain it to you!”

*

“There,” she thrust the paperwork into his hands. “Go in there, say your name. They know you are coming and about your… your special circumstances.”

He regarded her with some suspicion. “So what is this again, exactly?”

“It’s… it’s like a self-help group. I think you will appreciate the chance to talk to others, others like you. Give it a chance. You’ll like it. They can answer your questions a lot better than I can.”

“Fine.” He tilted his head. “You know I’m doing this just for your sake.”

Kara smiled. “I appreciate it.”

*

She leaned casually against a lamppost, waiting for him to come out, her long blond hair blowing in the wind. Maybe things would work out alright after all. She had calmed down now.

Kara checked her watch. What was taking him so long? Just as she contemplated going inside to find him, the doors swung open and he emerged. By his side walked a dark-haired young man. Kara smiled as she watched them embrace as they parted. Mon-El connecting with his peers was a good thing. Maybe it would help him get more in touch with his nature.

Though she suspected that he might be different even amongst omegas, in more ways than one, at least it would be a step in the right direction.

“There you are, sorry I made you wait.”

“Wait, you had sex with other omegas?”

Mon-El shrugged. “Well yes, obviously I had to try. There was this guy named Rodger and he was trying to explain to me how all this business worked and telling me about his ex who died. Then he started bawling and I asked him why we didn’t just take things into our own hands and one thing led to another. There was a surprising amount of whimpering involved… why are you staring at me like that?”

“You are unbelievable,” she barked. “I take you here to learn and you abuse their hospitality in this way? Did you even stop to think how that would reflect on my reputation?”

“Maybe I don’t care to learn. I don’t really like it here, you know.”

Kara froze, her hand gripping the steering wheel. “Why?”

The Daxamite next to her shrugged. “I dunno.” He scrunched up his nose. “It’s kind of like you said. There’s so much sex here, but people aren’t,” his eyebrows pulled together as he searched for the right word, “chill about it as they say here. It’s always like everybody is on the verge of getting into a fight.”

Kara tilted her head. “That might have a lot to do with the people you surround yourself with.”

Her stomach lurched at the thought of other alphas putting their hands on his body.

“You are very frightening, you know that right?”

“I’m not!” Kara lowered her voice and forced her eyes to turn back to the road. “I’m not frightening,” she said between gritted teeth.

Though she was loath to admit it, he did have a point. Normally she considered herself a level headed alpha. Calm. Fair. Only around Mon-El… he had a way of getting under her skin. It wasn’t a good thing. She wanted to, no, she needed to get back to that other, more fairer self. Even if that meant ...“I apologize for my behavior. Truth to be told, I find it hard to be around you.” She reached over and put her hand on his thigh.

Mon-El, being Mon-El, grinned widely and quickly placed his hands on hers, trapping her in place. “Oh Kara,” he said in a mocking voice, “I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t!” Kara snatched her hand away. “Fine! I’m not gonna try to help you anymore.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. I appreciate you trying to help.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” He grinned. “Plus, it’s kind of cute.”

“I’m not….! It’s not. This is serious, Mon-El!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mon-El leaned in. Rao! His face was so close, his scent, it sent goosebumps down her spine. “I get it. You are not cute and you are not frightening either. Crystal clear.”

Kara growled. Mon-El raised his hands defensively. “Sorry, sorry, great alpha, didn’t mean to piss you off.”

Kara stepped back. She had to. If she kept doing it, he might end up liking it.

“I’m your mentor, your guide, that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Mon-El smiled and batted his eyes at her, the perfect picture of beguiling innocence. “So I can ask you for advice on things that give me trouble.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course you can.”

*

Facing world-ending threats. Having to best members of her own family in battle. The day she found out that he was from Daxam. Kara had experienced many dark moments. And somehow this day was slowly but surely threatening to inch its way up her list of the Top Ten most hated days of her life.

Kara hastened her step. She wanted to throw up. Or pin him to a wall. Maybe both. Why, Rao, why was he still prattling on about this?

Mon-El stopped. “I know you are mad at Winn for showing me those recordings.”

“I’m. Not. Mad.”

“Well, I can’t say that it wasn’t a surprise, the first time when you really get going on an alpha cock and …”  
Kara clamped her hands over her ears. “I don’t want to hear this,” she yelled. “I’m not listening to you.”

Mon-El stared at her. “You are very sexy.”

Kara’s hands dropped down. “What?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything.”

He stepped up to her, invading her personal space, his face right up against hers. “Are you alphaing out right now, Kara?”

“Shut up,” she snarled. What was he trying to accomplish? Was he trying to make her mad? Kara’s eyes widened. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mon-El?”

Mon-El flashed her an obnoxious, completely self-assured smile. “Of course I am.”

“You what?” Her mouth hung open. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Well, you can be quite a pest sometimes.” Kara stared at him blankly. He threw his hands up. “Come on, Kara, lighten up. First of all, you are fucking hot. Especially when you are mad. And on top of that, from all the people I’ve met so far, you are the alphaest alpha that ever alphaed. Of course, I want to see what it’s like.”

“But…” she gesticulated wildly. “You are doing it all wrong. You are an omega.”

Mon-El shrugged. “So?”

“Omegas are supposed to be sweet. And gentle. And pleasant. If you really wanted to seduce me, that’s what you should be doing.” Kara whirled around. “You know what? I’m not having this conversation with you.”

*

Great, just great. For the first time in her life, she had come across an alien who might have the physical makeup to withstand being her mate and who at least in theory was a match where designation was concerned. And of course, he was a total slut. And a Daxamite. Which basically meant the same thing.

Kara threw herself on the couch and seethed quietly. The thought of him running around, acting like a whore, throwing his unbonded omeganess into people’s faces made her livid. She growled. What was he turning her into? She had always stood up for the rights of omegas. Even unbonded omegas should have a right to work, to walk freely without fear of being accosted. And then that Daxamite jerk had to come and make her sound, make her feel like one of those asshole traditionalists she despised with the teasing thought that maybe some omegas really couldn’t handle it. And maybe should be chained up somewhere for their own good. No, dammit. She shook her head violently.

Kara pushed herself up. Like so often these days, she fished out Marie Mailor’s autobiography. Stumped, she flipped through the pages. Was there anything in there that she had missed? Something that hinted towards a more rebellious nature of straight, male omegas.

Made for me. Considering the close relation of their species, she couldn’t rule out that her presence as an alpha was influencing him. Could it be that a part of her wanted him to be rebellious? Kara rubbed her forehead. No, that didn’t make any sense.

Neither of them was fully in control of their desires. Or of the pheromones, they were sending out to each other. Kara frowned. She didn’t like the thought of sending him away. After all, it was her city he had landed in. But their proximity to each other was clearly doing a number on both of them.

Mon-El didn’t really understand what he was doing. He might talk a big game about wanting to share the bed of the most powerful alpha, but couldn’t he see how easy it would be for her to overpower him and claim him? And then there would be no turning back.

This couldn’t possibly be what he wanted.

Kara sighed. There was no way around it. She had to have an honest conversation with him about it. Kara pulled out her phone and started to type. “I need to talk to you. Meet me at the DEO. On the rooftop.”

*

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, I did.” Kara patted the spot next to her and he came and joined her.

“So? What did you want to talk about?”

Oh Rao, where to begin? “I’ve been short with you recently and for that I apologize. It’s not easy for me to talk about these things. Some of these topics, they can be very… political on Earth. Contested.” She turned to him.

“There are some people who think women shouldn’t be alphas. Or if they are alphas, that they should be alphas of a lesser degree.”

Mon-El snorted. “Have they ever met a woman?”

Kara smiled. “Yeah, it drives them crazy that I’m alpha and that my cousin, the most powerful man on Earth, is a beta.” A beta living with an alpha female nonetheless.

Mon-El laughed. “I can imagine.”

They stood next to each other. Quietly. It was … surprising. Nice. Surprisingly nice.

“Kara,” Mon-El looked down, avoiding her gaze, before finally looking up to meet her eyes. “Why aren’t you mated?”

“I…”, she was taken aback. “There are a lot of reasons.”

“I’m here to listen.”

“Well,” Kara stared down at her beloved city. “When I grew up on Krypton, I had this certain idea of what my life would be. What kind of partner, what kind of relationship I would have. A partner. And equal. A union based on mutual respect.” She smiled weakly. “Things are pretty different here.” She looked over to him. “Sometimes it’s hard to let go of those old expectations.”

Mon-El snuggled closer to her, his shoulder playfully bumped against hers. “You said there were a lot of reasons.”

“I smell strange to them. And they to me. They can still tell that I’m an alpha, but … I’m a different kind of alpha.”

“I think it’s the same for me. When the others talk, about how they feel around alphas, how crazy sexy it is. I get it, but I don’t feel it.” He looked down. “I mean, I can still see it in human alphas, they are still sexy to me. Just not this out of control magnetism that they speak of.” Kara felt a ripple of fear travel down her spine. Mon-El inched close. “I only feel that with you.”

Kara took a deep breath. She had to be sensible. “You and I, we are not a match. We, we don’t share the same values, the same outlook on life. It wouldn’t work. I’m not going to be your partner.” Another deep breath. Be stern. Be commanding. “Pick somebody else.”

“I understand.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “I guess that means you also aren’t up for mating without you know, mating-mating.”

Kara blinked.

“Sex I mean. Without bonding.”

“Absolutely not.”

His lips twisted into a sardonic smile. “You’re such a Kryptonian prude.”

“I’m not! I’m being responsible.” She realized she was yelling. “You don’t understand. You don’t understand anything.” She whipped around. “You can’t run away from this, Mon-El. Whether you like it or not, you will go into heat one day.”

Mon-El crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not picking a partner.”

“What? You have to!”

“Why? You don’t have one. I don’t want to be tied to anybody either.”

“It’s not the same. I’m an alpha. I don’t go into heat. You don’t have that freedom.”

“I noticed. I don’t have any freedom here.”

“What are you talking about!?”

“Let me get out of here,” he implored. “I want to do something. Let me be useful. Let me help you. I can help.”

“No. Absolutely not. Not in your condition. You are staying here. “

*

With an annoyed groan, Kara shifted out of her jacket. Following her argument with Mon-El, she had left a scene of destruction in the DEO’s training facilities, to work out her anger. It wasn’t how she typically dealt with stress, but things hadn’t exactly been normal lately.

Kara threw herself onto the couch and grumbled, her mind flashing back to the conversation with Mon-El. She chided herself for losing her temper yet again. It wasn’t unreasonable for Mon-El to desire more freedom, but had to realize that he was nowhere ready for it. Especially with how willful and erratic his behavior had been lately.

Yes, there were unbonded omegas that held down jobs. And yes, they often faced unfair prejudice. But Mon-El, he was different. He hadn’t grown up here. He didn’t know how to navigate Terran society without getting himself or others into danger. And so far he had shown no genuine will to learn.

Sex. Without bonding. Ridiculous. How could he even suggest something like that? Kara poured herself a glass of juice and gulped it down hastily.

But what if they tried? Maybe, maybe they could make it work. Maybe Daxamites were different from humans in that regard.

Kara unfastened the buttons on her blouse, letting the breezy night air travel over her skin. Her hand snaked down, down her body and into her boxers. But he was just so … wrong. Kara wrapped a finger around herself and then a second one. He, he was just so far away from everything she wanted in a mate. Irresponsible. Selfish. Kara groaned. Training him to be better, to be a halfway decent citizen of Earth would be work, so much work. She’d have to train him, train him so well… Her hips jerked upwards unto her hand. Dirty slut, she thought. Dirty, offensive, incorrigible Daxamite slut. So much trouble, so much work….

Brrrrrrrr

Kara almost screamed. Her, her phone jumped, nearly vibrating off the table. Her eyes tore open and she ripped her hands out from between her legs. Phone. Phone. She dashed towards it and blinked. Staring at the name appearing on the screen.

Mon-El. Of course. Who else.

Angling over the table she wiped her hand against a washcloth and then dragged the phone up to her ear.

“What do you want?” she barked.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. “Well, you are in a good mood.”

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a long time.”

Kara rubbed her forehead. “What is it, Mon-El?”

“When was the last time somebody gave you a blowjob?”

“Mon-El!”

“I’m serious. It’s, it’s all I can think about, whenever I look at you, whenever I’m in a room with you.”

“I’m hanging up now, Mon-El.”

“Kara, please. You smell so good.”

“Goodnight, Mon-El.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Don’t call me again.” Maybe after his first heat he would understand.

*

Mon-El looked pale the next time she saw him in the background of the DEO meeting. After the briefing, she approached him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmured. He tugged lightly on his collar. “Just feeling a bit, feverish.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “You should have Alex take a look.”

Mon-El wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. “That, that won’t be necessary.” He opened his eyes again and stared at her. “I’m fine. Just leave me alone.”

“I don’t like this.” If it hadn’t been for a remote-controlled dinosaur rampaging through the city, she would have called him out on it. “We’ll talk about this, when I come back.”

The Daxamite nodded quietly, his body gently swaying. His face looked like it was about to turn green. It didn’t feel good to leave him behind like this, but the incessant crisis updates in her ear-piece left her no choice. She touched his cheek. It felt hot to the touch. “I’ll be back,” she warned. “And then we will speak.”

He nodded quietly. “I’d like that.” His voice sounded pressed. Kara frowned. Agreeing with her without starting an argument? He had to be sick.

“Go see Alex, while I’m out.”

“I will. Please, come back soon.”

*

“What is it, Alex? You sounded urgent.”

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm and led her over to the infirmary. “I think you should see this.”

Mon-El was writhing on the gurney. His face twisted in agony, his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His scent was overpowering. Kara’s eyes widened. There was no doubt about it.

Mon-El was in heat.

“Alex, how long has this been going on.”

“Started a couple of minutes after you left to fight Ankorax. He just passed out.”

“You should have told me.”

“You were in the middle of a battle.”

“What have you tried?”

“We tried to pump the room with suppressants, but as we suspected, they don’t work on him. He broke the arms of a few agents when they tried to touch him.” We should have talked about this, Kara thought. About where to take him when he goes into heat. With his superhuman strength, handling him would have been an effort for almost any partner. Even more so when Mon-El refused any bond.

“We thought about sending in J’onn to restrain him.”

Kara shook her head. “I’m going in.”

Alex's eyes widened in worry. “Are you sure about that?”

“I’m sure. I can handle myself.” Kara patted her sister’s arm assuringly. “Relax, I’m not gonna go in there and just get mated against my will.”

“J’onn could try to use his Martian mindpowers to calm him.”

“Alex, I’m good.”

Inside, Mon-El was screaming, gasping, tearing at his clothes.

She remembered saving an omega at the height of heat once. It had been a horrid situation, a rival alpha had abducted him, with the intent to torture and rape. Even though she had taken out the perpetrator in time, the victim had been beside himself. Cradling him in her arms, she had flown as fast as she could to reunite him with his true mate. His tears had stained her uniform as he shook and trembled and writhed against her.

Even though he had been human, it had had an effect on her. Kara had remembered the intense desire to help him, to do anything to make his suffering go away. She had to focus on that feeling, harness it. Kara steeled herself and stepped into the room.

Mon-El was so out of it, he didn’t even notice her. Her crimson cape fluttered behind her as she approached him. Intense. His scent was intense. The pheromones from his slick permeated everything.

“Mon-El,” she snarled. His eyes popped open. He stared at her, wild-eyed. “Listen to me. I’m going to help you.” Kara put her hand on his leg and pressed down, asserting her dominance.

Mon-El nodded, staring at her, his eyes blown wide.

There would be no easy, clean way to resolve this. Her hands closed around his small, weeping erection. Without thinking, he spread his knees for her, giving her better access hole, twisting in her grip like the greedy, hungry omega he was. Even though she had never done this, her alpha instincts took over. She stroked his shaft with both hands while talking to him in low, authoritative tones.

“You are in heat. I am alpha. You are safe now. Submit to me.”

Mon-El laughed and threw his head back, exposing his vulnerable throat to her. A pang of heat exploded in her cock, like a raging animal, unleashed. Her grip on him tightened.

“You are mine.”

Mon-El groaned in response, arching his hips, thrusting into her palms, swelling, pulsing within her grasp. His scent. His scent was all-encompassing, filling her nostrils, attaching to her very skin. Kara lowered her head and pressed her nose against his thigh, smelling his impossibly sweet slick.

Mine. The thought flooded her very being. Mine. She’d been lying to herself that she could resist him, that she could get away with not mating him. This was going to happen.

At the edge of her awareness, she could sense Alex banging her hand against the glass pane. Wordlessly, Kara turned her head. A decision formed inside her being. Heat burst from her eyes as she welded the infirmary’s lock shut. Nobody would come to interrupt her. Alex would have to wait.

Turning her attention back to Mon-El, she lifted his legs over her broad shoulders. Her hand moved to free her aching cock from between her legs, thoughtlessly tearing open her uniform. With a quick move, she positioned her cock at his entrance. It was open and slick, so ready for her.

Kara closed her eyes. Deep in her chest, her heart widened and she accepted the truth as she thrust into him. She had been fooling herself. He had been hers from the moment she tore open his pod and first laid eyes on him. This was fate. Their fate. There was no nervousness inside of her, no worry for the future, just the utter conviction of two puzzle pieces snapping into place, finding where they belonged.

My perfect Daxamite. You’ll be with me as long as you live. A deep, hungry darkness rose in her soul. One she hadn’t known she was capable of. If she had to, she would chain him up to keep him. She wanted to scorch everyone who had ever touched him or even just laid eyes on him. No matter who it was, she would burn anybody alive who would dare to come between her and her perfect omega.

“I’ll have you. I’ll take care of you. You’ll never be free again.” she growled out as she rolled her hips. 

It wasn’t a question, or an offer, it was the truth. Each time she pistoned herself into him, she claimed him, over and over again. The movement of her hips turned into a blur. Mon-El screamed with desire, his voice raw, as she fucked him faster and faster. He struggled against her grip as she held him down, desperate to embrace her, desperate to get more of his skin in contact with her, to rub himself, to rub his scent all over her, craving her touch. Their bodies hungered for each other.

“Alpha!” he cried out to her, “Alpha!” straining to meet her. Never halting her punishing pace, Kara relaxed her grip on him, allowing him to crash into her and offer her his mouth. Her hips rolled as she stroked the sensitive skin of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss, biting his lips. Mon-El lurched forward and they crashed to the floor, sending medical equipment all around them flying.

Uncaring, they rolled around in the wreckage till she was on top of him again, controlling him with the snap of her hips. “Look at me,” she ordered and his eyes met hers, delirious with lust and desire. Her cock held still inside him. His eyes widened as he realized that he had to wait for her, wait for her order. This would only be the first of many, many times.

“Do you accept me?” Kara snarled.

“Always,” Mon-El’s breathy reply came instantly. His eyes rolled back in his head, he threw his arm to the side, subconsciously showing off his body for her pleasure, even in this state, his sweat-slicked skin glistening. His hips worked tirelessly to meet hers, to give her pleasure.

“Please,” he begged. “Please. I need you. I need to come.”

Power flooded Kara’s veins. Even more intense than taking out an enemy, more intense than blue heat spewing from her eyes, to have such complete control over her perfect mate was an incomparable feeling. She was burning up, her balls hot and tight. Kara slammed into him, hurtling closer and closer to cuming. It brewed along her spine.

She felt his insides tremble. Beneath her, Mon-El was shaking, his moans a steady stream of pleas. Kara dug her nails into his wrists. “Mon-El, come for me.” His eyes widened and devoid of free will, he complied. A howl tore from Kara’s throat. It, it had never felt like this before. She came with him, slamming deep into him as his body went rigid, as she exploded inside of him, her seed washing through his insides, as his hips worked her continuously. His insides clamped down on her, willing to milk every last drop out of her. Her hands dug into his hair and pulled him towards, latching her mouth to his neck, biting down hard enough to bruise.

Don’t stop, my beautiful mate, don’t stop.

Over and over, aftershocks raced through her as her knot filled, locking them in place as she moved them onto their sides. Kara slung her arms and cape around him possessively, as if she wanted to shield him from view. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck, her tongue darting out to lick the spot she had just marked with her teeth. They clung to each other, like two desperate survivors after an earthquake.

She came to, slowly, in the middle of the trashed infirmary. Kara opened her eyes, her gaze focusing on Mon-El’s face, right next to hers. He was still shaking, his breath shallow. The perfect image of debauched beauty. With a sense of loss she pulled her knot free from him.

His world thoroughly rocked, his eyes fluttered open. He gazed at her dreamily, a joyous smile on his lips, his skin still soft and heated from the intensity of their lovemaking. Kara cleared her throat and rose. Only slowly her brain kicked back into gear, ready to process what had just happened between them.

In an attempt to regain her dignity she tugged her clothes back into place and smoothed back her hair. She ventured a small glance in the direction of their shocked and traumatized audience before turning her attention back to the freshly mated omega at her feet.

Mon-El, Kara’s heart sang, My Mon-El. My Forever. It was over. She had resisted her call for too long already. Well, not anymore.

“You,” she said. “Get up and pack your things. We are going home.”


End file.
